thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Day (WFS)
A New Day is the first episode of the game Will for Survival/Video Game Summary The world has suddenly turned into chaos with no explanation or reason. The dead walk the earth to send the living down to hell. One man, Lee Everett, struggles to survive and do what is right in this world gone mad. Can he make the best of his new life? Choices Lied or told the truth to Hershel? * Tell the truth ** Hershel will be nicer to you if you told the truth and deem you trustworthy. He is less harsh to you when Shawn dies, and if Lee tries to save him. He does not care of your honesty if you let him die. * Lied ** If you lied to Hershel, he will be angry at you no matter if you tried to save Shawn or not. Who did you save first? * Duck ** Kenny will appreciate this. ** Hershel will be mad at you even if you were honest before. * Shawn ** Hershel will appreciate Lee's attempt at saving Shawn, but still kicks him off the farm. ** Kenny is pissed at Lee, but Lee can force him to get over it at the drugstore. Sided with Kenny/Larry? * Larry ** Lilly will appreciate it. Larry will be less harsh to you, but still a bit harsh. ** Kenny will hate you for trying to throw out his son, Lee can convince him to get over it but Kenny still holds a grudge against Lee but agrees to be civil to work with him. ** Kenny will not save you when Larry punches Lee to the ground, instead Carley/Doug or Glenn will. * Kenny ** Lilly will be neutral towards you. Larry will be very harsh as normal. ** Kenny will be very appreciate of you. He will save you when Larry punches Lee. Give Irene the gun? * Refused ** Irene will not get the gun from Carley, and instead be left to die. Glenn will be angry at leaving her to slowly die, and Carley will think Lee did the right decision. ** Irene's fate will be treated as Undead due to her probably turning soon. * Gave the gun ** Irene will kill herself, Glenn will be angry at Lee for letting her do that, but Lee can convince him to get over it. Carley will disapprove of Lee's decision, but Lee can convince her very easily. ** Glenn will save you when Larry punches you if Lee sided with Larry AND convinced Glenn that giving Irene the gun was the right choice. Glenn will not save you if you refused her the gun. *** If you did not convince Glenn that giving Irene the gun was the right choice, Carley/Doug will save you instead. Saved Doug/Carley * Doug ** If Lee sided with Larry, refused to give Irene the gun, or did not convince Glenn that giving Irene the gun was the right choice, AND if Doug was saved instead of Carley, Doug will save you after Larry punches Lee to the ground. ** Doug will appreciate that you saved him, but be sad about Carley's death. * Carley ** If Lee sided with larry, refused to give Irene the gun, or did not convince Glenn that giving Irene the gun was the right choice, AND if Carley was saved instead of Doug, Carley will save you after Larry punches Lee to the ground. ** Carley will appreciate that you saved her, but be sad about Doug's death. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Duck *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Chet *Andre (Determinant) *Lilly *Larry *Carley *Doug *Glenn *Irene Deaths * Unnamed Police Officer * Sandra (Zombified) * Chet (Alive, Determinant) * Shawn Greene * Lee's Parents * Irene * Lee's Brother * Carley (Determinant) * Doug (Determinant) Trivia